This phase II multicenter eficacy study of HIVIG given to HIV(+) women throughout pregnancy will look at the likelihood of reducing maternal/fetal HIV transmission as well as attempting to determine the amount of HIV antibody transmitted to newborns in HIVIG-treated women compared to the amount transmitted by untreated HIV(+) women and to determine any clinical differences of the course of HIV infection in mothers given HIVIG versusplacebo (standard IVIG).